The Unforgotten Promise
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about two girls one go's alone and one go's along with friends...but what well be fall them? Flynn/OC, and ?/OC


Angel: Howdy! I know I should work on my other vTOV story "Halure's Flower" but this idea has been driving me crazy! so please, if you do not like, why are you even reading it? seriously back off and find another story 'kay?...anyway's I do not own anything BUT I do own Stella and Mazie~ I do have drawings of them with their weapons on my DeviantArt account, Springflowergirl90. Enjoy~

...

The Unforgotten Promise

Chapter One: Nice Day For a Walk...What The?!

...

Stella's POV

I was pissed off, why? cause of that Guild called Hunting Blades, how dare they kick my little brother off their guild! he's trying his best, okay he has moments too make excuses when monsters show up, but that one chick, that bitch! say's mean things and I haven't seen him since! so here I was trying to find him through Halure but so far no luck! So I stop at the tree for a bet wishing it'll bloom soon...

"Stella!"

"Hm?" I turn around hearing my name to see a my best friend Mazie, she was wearing a outfit that doesn't cover too much...she says it's easy for her to move around when she fights monsters "Oh, hi Mazie. Did ya find my little brother?"

She walk over put her hands behind her back shacking her head no "No, sorry Stella...maybe he's out trying to find that Eggbear monster he was saying he was going to kill?"

"Yeah...Stay in Halure just in case he comes back, I'll go in the Quoi Woods and check there."

"Okay, but be careful...the monster's has been acting more...restless lately since the barriar has been down."

I nodded and walk out of Halure and too Quoi Woods, I was walking through Quoi Woods not bothering to kill the monster's I just want to find my little brother before he gets himself killed.

"For a walking in Quoi Woods it sure is nice day for a walk..." I stop walking to see my little brother with two people and a dog? fighting a Eggbear?! What the hell?! I was going to murder that Eggbear but those two people adn the dog and my little brother killed it

"Karol, come get the claw. I don't know what I'm doing here."

"What?! A-anybody can do that. It just comes right off."

I was proud of my little brother for killing a Eggbear, I kept watching from behind a tree until that guy with black hair decided to scare my little brother.

"Raaaagh!"

"Gyaaaah!"

"Wow, Captain. If I didn't know you were goofing around, I'd swear you were really scared."

"Uh... H-hah hah... Pretty good huh?" I sweat drop at my little brother acting all tough but he's just really scared but he's still there standing and shacking

When they were walking back to Halure I stood behind them at the exit of Quoi Woods hands on my hips.

"Karol Capel!"

"Ahh!" Karol spin around startled by my yelling his full name which shows I wasn't happy with him

The other three turn around carious who I was, I cross my arms tapping my index finger on my folded arm and tapping my feet waiting for him to talk.

"S-Stella! I-I can explain!"

"Explain? Explain to me why you keep getting yourself into trouble? I swear I'll have to put a leash on ya." I shook my head showing how disappointed I was in him.

He look down sadly, the girl with short pink hair walk forward some.

"Please, don't be upset with Karol."

"Who are you?" I know being rude but this is between me and Karol

"O-oh, my name is Estelle and this is Yuri...we were finding a Eggbear so we can get it's claw so we can make a Panacea Bottle to heal the Halure tree."

I raise my eyebrow "Seriously?" she nodded, I sigh "Alright, what is the next thing you have to get?"

Karol look up surprise "Y-you want to help?"

I smiled have my hands on my hips "Of course, who else is suppose to make sure you don't cause anymore trouble?"

Before any of us could leave Quoi Woods this annoying voice was yelling through Quoi Woods.

"Yuri Looowell! I know you're here in these woods! Turn yourself in like a good boy!"

The guy name Yuri sigh "You've gotta be kidding me. Leblanc fallowed me all the way outside the barrier?"

"Huh, what? Who fallowed you?"

I nodded agreeing with my little brother "Yeah, it sounds like you did something to piss the guy off..."

"Oh, just some guys from the Imperial Knights..."

I sweat drop, seriously? Wow, Yuri must of did something really bad. But it's not my problem, the only thing I care about is making sure my little brother is safe. After that Yuri move bushs blocking the exit...wow he's good, it's kind of funny really. We all walk outside of Quoi Woods to the field. I decided to introduce myself since they were helping Karol out.

"By the way, names Stella Capel."

"Nice to meet you...wait you have the same last name as Karol, are you two related?"

"Yep, Karol here is my little brother." I ruffled his hair which he was embarris

"Stop missing up my hair Stella."

"Heh, sorry, couldn't help myself."

Then the three introduce themself to me too, Yuri, Estelle, and Repede a dog that can fight with a dagger...cute. After getting to Halure, I told Karol I'll wait for them at the tree while they get the last thing they needed to make the Panacea Bottle, when I got too the tree Mazie was there waiting for me.

"Did you find Karol?"

I nodded "Yep, he made some friends and they help him kill a Eggbear...their making a Panacea Bottle to cure the tree." I told her

"Really? that's good...I have to leave."

I frown "Why? did something happen while I was in Quoi Woods?"

She shook her head "No, just I have to do something...we well meet again, so don't worry Stella."

"Right, take care Mazie..."

We hug each other then she left, I was going to miss her presense... I turn back around looking up at the Halure's tree, I wish I could stand right next to the right guy when this tree blooms but that wish well never come true. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Karol and his friends walk over same with the towns people I hope Karol's right about this Panacea Bottle thing.

...

Angel: It seems Karol has a big sister...but who can tell what well happen next, well Stella go with her little brother on the adventure? or well she travel alone? who knows...oh right I do~ Ciao~


End file.
